


Blue Gets Nommed

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fatal Vore, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Undertail, Vore, healing vore, hints of fontcest, references to amputation, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently this is my hobby now: Read Sans torture fics and say "but what if also vore?"<br/>Only vore lives here now.<br/>You have been warned.<br/>(A bunny eats US Sans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Gets Nommed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Gets Tortured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257) by [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi). 



> Not one but three alternate endings to "Blue Gets Tortured." I hope it's okay I fanficced your fanfic :3
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/) so I'll write more vore

 

“What’s that?” Blueberry was sure that he didn’t want to know, but blurted out the question before he could stop himself.

“Not what. Who,” Papyrus corrected him. “Don’t be rude.”

It looked like a big pile of fur taking up most of the living room, but as he watched, two long ears stood up near the opposite end and it began to shift itself around, just barely managing not to knock over any furniture.

It was a rabbit. But bigger than any Blueberry had ever seen, and yet quadrupedal. Crouched down, it was almost as tall as Papyrus, not counting its ears.

Blueberry just stared, mind racing. Why was it here? He was sure it was nothing good. How had it even gotten inside the house?

The rabbit finally shuffled around all the way to face him. “Hello,” it said.

“Are we gonna talk or are we gonna do this?” Red was impatient.

“Head first, please.” The rabbit was eyeing his leg stumps.

“Yeah, I guess those could get caught in your throat,” remarked Red, as the two Papyruses easily hoisted Blue into the air, leaning him forward so that his skull was aimed toward the bunny.

“Wait, what?” Blue couldn’t hold his silence any longer. “What are you doing?”

The bunny opened its jaws. Blue had an excellent view of its tongue and throat.

“What are you doing?!” he said again, more desperately.

He really didn’t want to see the rabbit’s mouth from any closer up than this, but that was what was happening. Someone held his arms firmly to his sides, but he was panicking too much to register who.

Once it was in range, the tongue rose up to lick his face, momentarily muffling his screams.

“He could’ve screamed longer if we’d done it legs-first,” said someone into the brief lull. Papyrus.

Blue redoubled his screaming, even after his face was shoved into the flesh of the rabbit’s throat. Its jaws clamped down around his body, firmly but not painfully. He kicked futilely. His lower arms were free now too, and he tried to push against the rabbit’s jaws, but could only claw ineffectively at its face.

“Settle down, Blue,” Papyrus scolded. “Don’t you want to make this last?”

“Considering what comes at the end,” Red laughed.

Blue felt himself shoved deeper, arms pressed against his sides now, and what remained of his legs enveloped in the warmth of the rabbit’s mouth. His scream was faltering now; he needed air to sustain it.

He definitely did not want to make this last, but what came at the end? Was this how he died? He’d longed for death, but a quicker one than this. Oh stars, was he going to suffocate in here or be dissolved? Maybe he’d pass out first.

The hot wet walls surrounding him pushed him deeper in spasms, soft yet irresistibly strong. He couldn’t scream anymore, but he winced at each push. At least it would be over soon, and nobody could get to him in here. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen or the pressure, but that was his last thought.

 

 

BAD END 1

 

And Blue never woke up. The end.

 

 

BAD END 2

 

Blue woke up to see his brother and Red leaning over him.

“See, I told you he’d be fine,” said Papyrus, wiping Blue’s forehead with a damp cloth.

Blue struggled to lift his head, but Papyrus held him down. “Shh. You passed out.”

“Where’s—rabbit?” Blue managed.

“Rabbit? What rabbit?” Red laughed.

“He went home.” Papyrus didn’t play along with Red’s joke. “It’s just the four of us now. There, there. You didn’t think I’d really let you get eaten, did you? Then all our fun would be over.”

Blue was pretty sure that had counted as “really getting eaten” but he said nothing.

“That was neat, though,” said Red. “We should invite him over again.”

“Definitely,” agreed Papyrus. “I have a lot of ideas try with him.”

Blue fainted again.

 

 

GOOD END

 

Blue woke up, dimly aware of something warm pressing against him. It disappeared—and then came back, sweeping over his ribs and face. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he realized he was looking up at a huge rabbit—it was licking him. The comfortable softness around him was the rabbit’s forelegs and chest.

Then he remembered what had happened.

“Don’t squirm,” the rabbit said, adjusting its forepaws to hold him in place. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You—you—” Blue’s counterargument wasn’t very eloquent but the rabbit seemed to understand.

“I know, but if I hadn’t you would still be in there with those other skeletons.”

Blue stopped struggling and looked around. “Wh-where are we?”

“My burrow. Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure your brother doesn’t know where it is.”

Blue was doubtful but didn’t object. At least his brother probably didn’t know he was here, yet. Maybe he even thought Blue was dead and wasn’t looking for him.

He looked at the bunny, who was watching him with a patient smile. It seemed like a pretty civil monster aside from swallowing him whole. And if Papyrus didn’t know where he was—or better yet, thought he was dead—this could be his only chance to escape. He’d have to trust the rabbit. “C-could you…take me to Alphys?”

“Hmm.” The rabbit frowned. “I’d like to help, but I kinda stand out. You should probably just go on your own.”

“I c-can’t, didn’t you notice, my legs—” He was sure the rabbit had noticed. It must just be taunting him. Maybe he’d underestimated its cruelty.

“What about your legs?” The rabbit withdrew its paws, leaving him sitting on the bare earth of the burrow.

“If you hadn’t noticed, they’re—” Blue broke off as he saw the undamaged limbs spread in front of him, now that the rabbit’s fluff was out of the way. “—just fine? What—what happened?”

“I healed you.” The rabbit seemed very proud of itself. “It took a long time, too.”

“How—?”

“You didn’t think I’d just eat you like a cinnamon bun, did you? Well, I guess your brother believed that, so maybe you would. I wouldn’t do that to a monster, though. A human, well, it was wartime after all.”

The rabbit chattered on as Blue examined his legs. They seemed good as new. He wiggled his toes experimentally.

“You probably have some other old scars cleared up as well,” the rabbit commented. “Anyway, as I was saying, your brother happened to see and I guess I didn’t bother to tell him I was just healing the guy—okay, I probably should have told the guy, too, but it’s just so—”

Blue tuned the rabbit out and crawled over to the wall, standing up unsteadily with one arm against it. He realized the rabbit had stopped talking and looked over at it.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” it said expectantly.

“Th-thank you…”

“You’re welcome,” said the rabbit brightly, and started to turn toward the deeper parts of the burrow. “I have some clothes in here somewhere, but I don’t know if any of it is in your size.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda bad for Swap Papyrus because in 90% of the fics I have read he is pure evil ^^;
> 
> I already did a dog pred, so this time a bunny pred, because bunnies live in Snowdin, and also I just love bunny preds :3  
> I figure it's unusual for grown-up adult bunnies to be quadrupedal.
> 
> I think BAD END 2 works the best ^^; but GOOD END is also fun (I didn't mean it to be so long but had to get in vore aftermath and a little exposition). Next time*: the adventures of Blue and Nommy Bunny as they try to go see Alphys.
> 
> *Not actually
> 
>  
> 
> Weird, this fic has the fastest growth in hits but the lowest percentage of kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> [Now with a picture](http://lycovore.tumblr.com/post/149806641843/spin-off-of-a-nsfw-fic-by-vidoxiscribbles-you)


End file.
